Talk:A Gentleman's Choice/@comment-6957723-20171110202924
DISCLAIMER: This has A LOT of swearing in it! You have been warned!!! HTW: 1X05 - A Gentleman's Choice - Katrina's Review Police Station: Interrogation Room Long ago, in the deepest of spaces, there was a Bitchette. This Bitchette was fierce, she was strong willed, she was... oh fuck it! Cassandra Clooney is now sobbing her fragile little eyes out, her mascara is a mess, and she murdered her dead ass friends plus co. Ryan McKenna comes in and slams a file right in front of Cassies face and gives the Bitchette her rights. Honestly, she's kinda scaring me. Nobody knows what the fuck this bitch is planning, what she's thinking... it's so twisted. Then out of nowhere, she begins to go off on McKenna!! The detective then mentions Cameron Johannson and how she and Cassie had a fight just before Cam bit the dust of the dead too. There were also witnesses to the altercation... who would do such a thing? Of course Cassie isn't the killer... right? Anyways, after McKenna receives something, we don't really know what it is except there's pictures from Cassandra's snapchat account, McKenna excuses Cassie who then screams at the DI, "HOW IN DA LIVIN' FUCKUALS AM I SUPPOSED TO GO BACK TO CAMPUS?!?!?" After 'Kenna had enough with her fucking shit, he laid it on her! Seriously, he went on a rampage rant in front of everyone!! Unfortuantly, after he put her in her place, a piece of paper fell onto the ground and Cassandra found out just who snitched on her. Why, it was none other than Lavender Jenson and Clara Stark!! PS. She wasted no time insulting Raven and calling him a sociopath. 1 Week Later - Iris Dorm - Leo and Logan's Bedroom So the ever so loving secret couple is under the sheets having some fun and hot sex when Logan brings up this thing called mischief night. Which is basically an excuse to break every European law in existence and shit. That's basically it. And I guess this happens on the day before Halloween for some reason... I don't know anything about Britian or their traditions so, yeah. Logan does bring up a good point though, the drinking age should be lowered from 21 to 18. Cause, yes. Then Logan's like "I'm gonna protect you from the pranksters like I said I'd protect you from the Rugby boys last week..." And since I read this last night, and I'm assuming you guys did too, I'll just say.... FUCK THIS SCENE!!! Jay and Sel, you know why. Periwinkle Dormitory: Chasity and Vev's Room Lmfao, so Chase and Oliver is having sex and Chase gets pissed that Oliver is only having sex with her to satisfy himself and not her. Because that's all he cares about. Yeah, you're finally catching on, Chase! All the while, Vevina is apparently asleep. In the same room. The room where Chase and Oliver had sex in. Just in different beds. Girl, I can't believe you sleep through two people having sex! What about the moans? The cries? The groans? Creaks and squeaks?? Anyways, after Chase pouts, Oliver tries to assure her that he's all in it for her(he's not) and continues to try to manipulate her into making her think he's doing everything for her(he's not)... Whatever, Chase isn't dumb. After Vev wakes up, Chase apologizes for waking her up(Ew) and tells her friend to just go back to bed. Because, ew. Dining Hall Clara and David is in the Dining Hall waiting on the recruits in which Clara sent out invites to. David is being a fucking annoying little saint. asking Clara "Omg omg omg this goes against every moral, fiber of my being! Are you SURE you wanna do this???" David is a nervous wreck because he's gonna break a million school rules, Clara then comforts David appreciating how his is out of his comfort zone... Oh my good God, give me a fucking break!!! Clara, you already know who the fucking killer is and IT'S MOTHER FUCKING SAINT DAVID!!!! Seriously, I solved the puzzle weeks ago, Clara's in over her fucking head, and she's literally staring at the killer RIGHT NOW in this scene! And then after Oscar comes up, David excuses himself to see the headmistress... Are you fucking kidding me? How many fucking excuses does this guy have? If he ISN'T the killer, which I think he IS, then what the fuck is his big bad secret? What the bloody hell is going on with David?!(He's the killer, mystery solved.) Anyways, Oscar wants to know what this little group is gonna do exactly and Clara begins explaining off screen. Periwinkle Dorm - Cassies Room Basically, Cass is planning to throw a Halloween Tea Party and while Vevina is all for it, Chase on the other hand calls Cassandra out on her bullshit. She doesn't care about throwing a party, she doesn't care whether or not Callie or Liv is dead, she doesn't give a flying fuck about Dolly, Cameron, and all the other dead people to died because of David --- I mean, the killer. Chase goes on to confess what she's heard everyone say about Cass. "Omg that girl is a COW with way too much milk..." or "Omg she looks like a hamster in a dirty ass cage..." or one of my absolute faves, "SHE KILLED OLIVIA AND CALLISTA!!!" LE GASP!!!!!!!!! So all in all, Chase did exactly what McKenna did to Cass. Bitched her out so fucking good and brought her down a few spikes. It's what she needs, she'll be okay! After Chase leaves in all her victory and glory, Cass breaks down as Vev consoles her and wishes Liv was still alive. Hallway While Dean is walking along the halls. basking in his own guilt because he's a fucking arsonist who burned down the entire damn moores, Joel approaches him and wants to know why the fuck everyone is ignoring him. It's not like he did anything wrong! What, he only called Cohen a full on socio, right? Who the fuck cares? Cohen probably IS an undiagnosed sociopath anyway! So as we move on with this scene, Joel says he thought Dean was different, not a fucking asshole like the others. Not like a psycho like Cohen, and then the bullshit began to happen! Three guys in Halloween masks began to throw eggs at Joel as a Halloween "prank". The culprits revealed to be Cohen, Oliver(the damn prick) and Jonathan. Then out of nowhere, Raven appears in all his glory to defend Joel with his bodyguard Lavender at his side. After some threats coming from Jonathan, the three idiots didn't bother to realize Akiyama was right behind them. She basically shut them down and screamed at them to get the fuck to her office PRONTO! NOW! NO DAWDLING!!! She was about to leave, but not until she looks over at Dean and expresses her disapointment with him. Oh Dean, you are so lost right now... and then after Joel thanks Lav and Raven for their help, they simultaniously get a top secret text!!! From who??? We will never know.... until a few scenes later. Outside Biology Labs After class, Caleb and Oscar are continuing their college conversation when they spot Jules advertising for Cassandra's Halloween tea party. Then out of nowhere, a poor little first year crosses Jules path and starts beating him up!! Caleb is just sick and tired of all the bullshit so he goes over in order to stop Jules from going down his dark, dark path. After Caleb tries to punch some sense into his brother, fucking Simon Mendoza struts around and immediately takes Jules side... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?! WHAT THE FUCK, THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! How can this moron be such a horrible teacher?! Get this fool the fuck out of the school system!! Jules gets away scot-free while Caleb gets the detention?! BULLSHIT!!! FUCK YOU, SIMON!!! No wonder Dean's head is so fucked up... Windsor Academy Sports Hall Cassie is busy planning her Halloween tea party with Vevina loyally by her side, and with Saint Fucking David at her other side, but it appears he doesn't wanna be there. David jumps on the bandwagon where everyone is like "Is this a good idea, Cass? It's Halloween and you want to pull some of this bullshit when everyone around us is dying...?" but the girl just ain't having it. Instead, she asks David to help her with croquet and then asks to help Vevina with the food before it all melts... what kind of food is she ordering that it melts???!!! I NEED TO KNOW THIS!!!! HOLY SHIT, BABY YOU'RE ON FIRE!!! Okay, so, Tyler appears behind Cassie and joins the bandwagon where everyone constantly tells her that this party is a BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD IDEA!!! Why the fuck won't this bitch get it that NOBODY wants a fucking party? And why the fuck is Akiyama approving it in the first place?? Tyler becomes aggressive towards Cassie because why not? Nothing is getting through her thick fucking skull, and she refuses to listen! Tyler joins the growing group of people who insults and shuts Cassie the fuck down and it's so glorious!!! Ahh, I love you, Tyler!! Yorkshire Mores This is a very very weird ass scene... Okay so, McKenna is looking around, trying to find some leads. The investigator on the scene informs him that this place was being used as a love den before it was burnt to a crisp and then all of a sudden, the dude is launched into a... vision? Hallucination? The dead body of Blair comes up and starts choking Kenna to death, kisses him, setting him on fire... it's so fucking bizarre as fuck. He slips out of the vision and continues his convo with the other investigator, saying he needs more sleep... Ah. This guy is gonna go bat shit crazy by the end of this season. Wolfsbane Dorm: Dean's Room This is a short scene where Dean sits on his bed with the box of all secrets. Inside the box, was just another key. What?? Why keep a mother fucking key inside a box that's locked where you have to use another key to open the box just to receive the key in which you hide with the second key? WHAT!?!?! Flashback 1 Week - Yorkshire Moores Basically this is the scene where we see Dean igniting the entire love shack barn on fire to hide his father's secrets... or was it to actually kill his father? What if Dean wished that Simon was inside the barn at the time he lit it up in flames?? OMG would he do that?!?! Would he really kill his father to shut away his family secrets forever?!?! Present Day: Wolfbane Dorm - Dean's Room You know when a spirit inhabits a house and haunts it? Basically this is the same scenario. The ghost in this instance are the keys and they're driving Dean fucking psychotic. He goes to sleep each night, the keys calls out to him in his dreams, he sweats, pours, cries himself to sleep at night, but it doesn't help, because the keys are still there, haunting him to this day! His guilt overthrows him, it eats at his head, his mental state is deteriorating... but he's safe, right? The killer is killing the women of the school, the men are safe! After receiving a text from his father, he smirks in a very evil way and takes the keys and goes off riding into the sunset to discover his DESSSSSTINY!!! Sports Hall Vevina is still busy with the Halloween decorating when Mrs. Mendoza comes up to her to compliment on her decor. Then we see that Vevina is actually a really smart cookie, as she got an A* on her homework assignment. Isn't it obvious that the Bitchette's are slowly being wiped off the map? Callie and Liv are dead, Chase is on her way out, we're seeing how smart Vevina really is so it's only a matter of time before she gives away her Broach... Anyway, Vevina asks for some advice or whatever to Mrs. Mendoza and the teacher reveals that she basically see's all. She tells Vev that she and the other teachers sees exactly how the Rugby boys treats the other males while she also sees how the Bitchettes treats the other girls... UMMM OKAY SO WHY THE FUCK IS SIMON ENCOURAGING JULES AND THE OTHER RUGBY BOYS BEHAVIOR???? WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH -THAT-, HUH?!?! We do have a comedic line from Vevina at the end of the scene though, so that's good. Lol. Iris Dorm: Logan and Leo's Room... I don't even want to recap this scene. Jay and Sel, you know why. Dining Hall It's now time for the big meeting. Clara and Saint Fuckin' David are sitting at a table while they wait for the others. As Clara and David are about to have a make out session or something, Oscar uncomfortably clears his throat to remind them that he's still there with him. After he asks who exactly is part of this little group, Clara gives off an awkward mood at looks at Joel, who just entered the Hall. Oscar can't believe what he is seeing... Joel?! What the fuck is Joel doing here!? After exchanging pleasantries, Raven and Lavender joins the group. Lavender offers her concern, but Clara defends her plan cause since the police ain't going anywhere, the students might as well try to stop it all from happening. After what appeared to be all the members of the group, who happens to join them now? Why, it's none other than Daniel! You know, Cameron's brother. Clara states he's "vital" to the plan, but we all know Clara just has a massive love spell on Daniel and wants to... well... you know. Better hurry and seal the deal, Clara, or else it'll be a repeat of Blair all over again! OH WAIT, I mixed it up! It's Lavender who's all lovey dovey with Daniel... My mistake. BUT!!! It's fucking hilarious because Clara is finally getting to meet Daniel, but he walks right past her! It's hilarious!! After Oscar asks if Leo is coming, Clara shuts him down. She's worried about how Leo is so new to the school and that his fragile well being can shatter at any moment. Besides he's... well... fuck. AND THEN WHO JUST HAPPENS TO APPEAR? LEO!!! He's hurt as fuck because he overheard what Clara had said! Which... proves her point? Lmfao. So Leo leaves and Daniel is just being annoying as fuck... What the fuck is the point of him being here? Is he gonna pretend to be a victim? Is he gonna pretend he's being chased by the killer?? What the fuck?! I also find it interesting how Daniel is convinced Blaire is dead... he's not even on the "SHE'S THE KILLER BANDWAGON!!" she's just...dead. Interesting, Daniel. Interesting. Then David(whom I can't stand at ALL) starts some speech about how they should stick together, and stop the killings before another one happens... DUDE, YOU'RE THE KILLER SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Clara is too dumb to see what's right in front of her! God damn!!! They all cast a tally on who's in and who's out. So everyone member is like "Yeah I am so in!!" and thent they get the shock of their day when my baby, Tyler, stalks on them and invites himself into the group. Alright, the group is assembled, let's get down to business! Periwinkle Dorm: Chase and Vev's Room Vev is still in her own little fucking head, being manipulated by Cassie, and when she tries to share her day with Chase, Chase is immediately shutting her down. She reminds Vev that Cassie isn't looking out for the Bitchette's, she's only looking out for herself. She is also done defending Cass. She approached Vev and tells her how she's no longer going to let other bitches define her own image. Chase is her own person, Chase is in control of her own body, Chase controls Chase's destiny from here on out. YOU GO GIRL!!! Fuck that Bee broach and fuck Cassie! As she finishes her speech, she looks at Vev and realizes she's sound asleep! Oh well, Chase has more important things to look forward to! After being the friend she is and tucking Vev in, she gets the shock of her life when Oliver scares her to death! They're ready for their date and Mischief night awaits!! Mr. Mendoza's Classroom: Detention Immediately off the bat, Simon and Caleb gets into a very heated argument. The thing about this argument is that all we know that it has something to do with the fire(that Dean ignited) and that all of Simon's secrets should have gone away... but they didn't? Am I missing something here?? Is there something I haven't picked up on yet? The two continues to fight but then all of a sudden, Dean appears out of the shadows and throws a key on his father's desk. Oooh, what's this?? I want to know the answers to this plot line so bad!! Dining Hall Clara's group is continuing their little escapade, discussing the plans of action. Basically, they're going to travel in groups, spy on their friends(which Ty is opposed of) and they're going to get as much information as possible. Because anyone --- ANYONE --- can be the killer. Even David, who's the co-president of this little club Clara has going on. Seriously. He's still my number one suspect. Don't come crying to Oscar when David is revealed as the killer, Clara!! Unless Os get up dead... or Clara ends up dead. Who knows with this show? Basically they discuss ways to get into the cliques of the school, gather intel, etc etc but then Tyler brings up a good point that it's impossible to get in with the Bitchettes, so how are they going to get on Cassie's good side? Too bad they don't know Chase is no longer a Bitchette... Lol. Clara ends the meeting with her finals words, as long as they have trust within the group, they can put a stop to this murdering bastard!!!! Weatherspoon Pub In a nutshell, Leo and Logan are on their date and Logan introduces Leo to a British proper meal. And they love each other. And stuff. On the other side of the pub, Chase is on a massive failure of a date. She is hating on Oliver right now because she expected him to take her to a more fancier place. Or a hot club. This is just... wrong. Wrong wrong wrong! So she ditches Oliver for the bar in which she orders a cosmo and asks the bartender to put it in a pitcher. This is when things get really fucking... EW!!! MCKENNA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! HITTING ON CHASE?! YOU'RE WHAT, 45?! SHE'S WHAT, 17?!?! OH MY GOD HOW MCKENNA IS GETTING MORE AND MORE CRAY CRAY!!! EWWW! They kiss for a few minutes before Chase begins to tease the fuck out of Ryan and then she leaves him by the bar wanting more. EWWWW!!!! Periwinkle Dormitory: Outside Chasity and Vev's Room Poor Cass is having a very bad night. Nobody is around, she's alone, she's trying to get Vev and Chase to hang out with her, but since Vev is sound asleep in her bed while Chase is busy being a vixen in the city, there's nobody to hang out with. She even tried to call Cohen and ask him to come over to watch a movie or something, but of course Cohen is busy with mischief night, as he and Jonathan are planning on scaring the fuck out of a couple first years. He tries to tell her it'd be better to hang out with her friends or even have some alone time, but he doesn't fucking understand that Cassie DOESN'T wanna be alone! She's do defeated, she's about to just give up and cry, but then there's a knock on the door and she knows she can't have anyone see her like this! She freshen's up and opens the door to find Dean! I think she's confused about why he's here right now, but soon becomes interested. We actually find out Callista and Dean used to date, and that she gave Dean one of her many keys she hid around the school! OMG A REVELATION!!!! So Dean and Callie smacked faces? Interesting! Dean tells Cassie that he never did find the box in which Callie's key had opened, but he DID give a key to his Dad. Why? Because he was just guilty that he set the fire and burned all his daddy's dirty secrets. Because it's where -THEY- went together and where she gave him his key.... Um. Wait. What??? Gentleman's Choice Bar Omg I don't want to recap this scene... UGH!!! JUST IGGGLJSKJSDJKFS I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!! The Courtyard Clara and the others are going back to their dorms. Saint Fuckin David added everyone in a group chat so they can have easy communication access. They approach the pathways leading to their dorms, and when Oscar asks Clara if he can walk her back, Ty-Ty interupts and asks if he can do it instead. There are still things about Olivia he'd like to talk to Clara about, the other side of Olivia. I picked something up in this scene where David(and Osc, but we'll leave him out of this) watches Clara and Tyler walk off. But, why didn't Clara say no and tell Tyler she wanted David to walk her back, hmmm? What's wrong, David? Feeling a little jealous? You think Tyler is gonna do something to Clara now that Liv is dead? You gonna... KILL SOMEONE NOW THAT CLARA REJECTED YOU WALKING HER HOME? HUH, DAVID? HMMMMM??? Raven and Oscar has a scene together, finally. I don't think they get a lot of scenes to themselves. They have a conversation about crushes and stuff. Raven calls out Oscar having a crush on Clara, and Osc wonders why she can't look at him the way she does David, huh? Anyway, we learn something new about Raven. He has had the longest crush EVER on Logan. Ugh. Whatever. Move on Raven, you're better off. Because Raven keeps talking about Logan, I'm gonna skim this scene and go straight to where Raven and Oscar parts way and Raven gets a very interesting message on what I assume is Grindr, Scruff or an app that's similar to those. And Mr. Windsor? Seriously? This mystery dude couldn't come up with a better name?? Meanwhile: Lavender and Daniel - Outside Iris Dormitory Lav and Daniel are having a small romantic moment in this scene. They're following slowly behind Clara and Tyler, but taking their time, looking up at the stars. Lav asks about Daniels life, why Daniel is here, if he misses his travels etc. They confess they're falling for each other and gently kisses each other under the stars. AWWWWW!!!! Meanwhile: Iris Dormitory - Clara's Room This is a very sad scene where Clara and Tyler takes turns talking about who Olivia was between her two split personalities. They're basically comforting each other and grieving together. Like I said, it's very sad. After they finish their memories, Clara apologizes to Tyler about not extending an invite, and then he reveals to Clara that he thought he almost caught the killer but was spoiled by Raven and Lavender, even though it was only Dean. Clara tells him not to hold it against the pair, and then her phone begins to ring. While Tyler finishes his little chant, Clara picks the phone up and OMFG IT'S THE KILLER!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! She demands to know what the fuck this sick fuck wants, and puts the phone on speaker so Tyler can hear what's going on. The Killer announces he wants to play a game with her and asks her the pick the next victim to DIE! Oh, and the best of all? THE FIRST MALE WILL DIE AT WINDSOR!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!! The killer has this super sonic hearing too because when Tyler was going to call the police, he whispered it and the killer immediately stopped him! The game was simple and went like this: Who Should The Killer Kill Next? A. Raven Castillo B. Tyler Stephensen C. Leo Barnaby Clara freaks the FUCK OUT and charges for Leo's room! Tyler kicks the door down, but OMFG HE'S GONE!!! LEO IS GONE! Of course he is, he's on his date with Logan, duh. Tyler has some new energy in him and declares he is going to catch this psycho! He and Clara joined back up with Lav and Daniel, and Tyler demands them to watch Clara while Tyler goes to kill the Killer! Gentleman's Choice Bar THIS IS THE MOST BULLSHIT, MOST DISGUSTING, MOST FUCKED UP SCENE EVER!!! OH OF COURSE THE KILLER WASN'T GOING TO KILL LEO OR LOGAN BECAUSE OF THIS BULLSHIT THAT WAS REVEALED! UTTER BULLSHIT! LOGAN IS A DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH! HOW DARE HE TRICK LEO INTO FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM?! HOW DARE LOGAN BULLY LEO, MANIPULATE LEO, THROW HIM UNDER A MASSIVE BUS?! OH, SO LOGAN WANTS MONEY? SO HE'S USING LEO TO GET MONEY? OH BUT OF COURSE LOGAN DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX, HE JUST WANTS TO USE LEO TO HAVE SEX WITH THE OTHER GUYS SO HE CAN SPLIT THE MONEY WITH LEO?! FUCK THAT SHIT IN THE FACE! LEO, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT FUCKING BAR RIGHT NOW!!! AND WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DOES OLIVER AND OSCAR'S FATHER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS BLOODY FUCKING BULLSHIT?!?!?!?! FUCK THIS SCENE! FUCK YOU LOGAN! AND FUCK YOU ELIAS!!!! Blossom Dormitory: Raven's Room So Ravens really excited because he met this dude on Grindr and he might as well hang out with somone, right? A date never harmed anyone. Mr. Windsor, who I still think is the most stupidest username I've ever heard, teased Raven with images of certain body parts. Raven approached the window where he could see some of the outside and then OMFG THE MASKED FIGURE IS IN THE REFLECTION!!! HOLY SHIT IS RAVEN BITING THE DUST??? AND THIS DEATH SCENE OMFG!!! THE KILLER IS LITERALLY SHOVING BROKEN PIECES OF GLASS AND RAVENS FUCKING PHONE DOWN HIS THROAT!!! BUT THE KILLER ISN'T SATISFIED YET BECAUSE THE MOTHER FUCKER TOOK THE PHONE FROM RAVEN'S MOUTH AND FORCED IT OUT, BREAKING HIS TEETH AND SLICED HIS MOTHER FUCKING GUMS! HOLY SHIT THIS IS THE MOST VIOLENT DEATH WE HAVE EVER SEEN FROM THE KILLER!!! HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!!!! AND THEN MY BABY COMES INTO THE ROOM TO CHECK ON RAVEN, BUT TYLER WAS TOO LATE AND AFTER SEEING RAVENS DEAD BODY, HE GRIPPED ONTO THE HOCKEY STICK AND CHARGED AFTER DAVID --- I MEAN, THE KILLER!! Seriously, David is still my number one suspect. 15 Minutes Later: Blossom Dormitory Clara and CO are freaking the fuck out because either Raven, Tyler or Leo is going to fucking die! Daniel pulls the fire alarm and everyone hurries the fuck out because they didn't wanna be burned to death by Dean. Clara's group hurried up to Ravens room, looked into the room and saw nothing but BLOOD ABSOLUTELY EVERYWHERE!!! Undisclosed Location THIS KILLER CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF! IM SERIOUS, DAVID, YOU CAN FUCK OFF!!! HE FUCKING KIDNAPPED TYLER AND BURIED HIM ALIVE?!?!!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH THIS SHOW?!?!?! FUCK YOU DAVID!!!